battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Crybaby!
Crybaby is the 10th episode of Battle for Dream Island. Plot Continuing from where the last episode left off, the Squashy Grapes are still falling down the bottomless pit. Blocky comments on how bottomless pits are boring because they take so long. Leafy exclaims that bottomless is a lie. Ice Cube confussed. Then Leafy saw the spikes. They scream. Just in time, a commerical break with a Box of Paper Slips pop up while about to hit their doom. The spikes open up, with Spongy beneath it, bouncing the Squashy Grapes back up. Once they made it back up, the Speaker announces that they have lost the challenge, sending them to Cake at Stake. At Cake at Stake, we got 29 votes. Ice Cube save with 1 votes. Announcer gave her a modeling clay. Blocky saved with 2 votes. Leafy also saved with 3 votes but she missed the cake. Teardrop and Snowball got the most votes, with 5 and 18 votes instead, so they left the Grapes and then the Squishy Cherries had to vote one of them onto their team. Snowball was voted to go on to their team, sending Teardrop to the Tiny Loser Chamber. For the challenge, the teams had to fill their tubs as high as they can with tears. Eraser and Snowball refused to cry for their team. After Firey couldn't cry, because water is his poison. Then, he and Coiny got into a fight once again. Golf Ball then gave one drop tear for her team. Blocky then used Firey to melt Ice Cube. The Speaker considered the challenge a tie, since all of the teams got some water in their tubs. As a tiebreaker, they had to ski down a mountain. Leafy tell about the Ice Cube. Blocky said she will be recovered at the bottom of the mountain. Golf Ball asks where is Rocky. Just in time, they hit Rocky. The Cherries and Another Name got rolled up in a snowball after being hit by Rocky, while the tiny team of the Squashy Grapes, now without Ice Cube, make it to the bottom without being hit, placed on second place. Ice Cube and Bubble waited at the bottom of mountain. Because it's not known whether the Cherries or the Names was placed on first place, another tie has been considered between these teams. For the second tiebreaker, everyone had to stand on their head. Last one standing for their team wins and gets a Win Token. Another Name lost, and Eraser won his second Win Token, but could only use one at a time. At the end of the episode, it shows Golf Ball commenting about her first tear and that she will always remember the moment. Goofs thumb|300px|right *At the beginning of the episode, it shows Blocky in the middle of the ball, but when he starts to comment on the Bottomless Pit, he is on the left side. *Since Spongy was eliminated, he couldn't have been at the bottom under the spikes. The only have he could've done that is if he escaped, which wasn't possible for other people. *When Blocky recieves the cake, or the modeling clay since cake was too expensive, he high-fives Snowball but when it goes to the next frame, he isn't there anymore. *At exactly 3:45, Eraser is not in the tub. *Even though Match was further from the vomit than Pencil, she worried before the vomit got to her. *When Blocky grabs Firey he is not being burned even though Blocky is made of wood. **Also in that part Firey is not affected by the water. *At 2:18, Ice Cube's green bar disappears *In the ropes contest, when Rocky falls to the ground, his eyes are smaller. Trivia *The contest was to fill the tub up high with tears when ironically, Teardrop had just been eliminated. However, this could have just been to prevent her team from cheating. **Also ironically, the 1st tiebreaker was snow related, when Snowball received the most votes in the same episode, but got saved by Squishy Cherries while Teardrop was eliminated. ** This episode had the most challenges at 3, tied with Sweet Tooth. ** This episode are also tied with Half a Loaf Is Better Than None with 3 challenges. Gallery Spongeycrushed.jpg Cake.jpg|The Grapes half-happily, half-annoyed, head to Cake at Stake. IMG_1194.PNG|The results of the elimination. IMG_1196.PNG|The remaining three members of the Squashy Grapes Another Name on their skiis.PNG|Another Name on their skiis. Squishy Cherries on their skiis.PNG|Squishy Cherries (except Bubble) on their skiis Squashy Grapes on their skiis.PNG|Squashy Grapes on their skiis (Except Bubble, who is about to get popped) Snowballception.PNG|Snowball in a snowball. ...Snowballception. crybaby.jpg|They start to falling cause Rocky's barf mqdefaultCA2XYD2P.jpg|*slap* Category:Episodes Category:Multiple Challenges Category:Season 1 Category:Elimination Episodes Category:Pre Merge Episode Category:Tie Breaker